Cabinets, particularly kitchen cabinets, are frequently manufactured without the top surface or counter installed. This permits the cabinet to be delivered to a customer and the appropriate countertop custom installed. However, without the added rigidity provided by an installed top surface, the cabinets must be braced during shipping to prevent their collapse.
Cabinets are often shipped with an inner shelf. In this case, it would be desireable to have a corner brace which could also provide temporary support for the shelf during shipping. Prior corner braces do not serve well in this capacity.
When the top surface of a cabinet is installed, it is typically necessary to employ means such as an angle iron to fasten the top surface in place. It would be clearly desireable to eliminate the need for an angle iron or the like and, in this regard, desireable to employ a corner brace which could also serve as a means for fastening the cabinet top in place. Again, prior corner braces do not serve well in this capacity.
In view of the foregoing, a first object of the present invention is to provide a corner brace which will rigidify cabinets during shipping.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a corner brace which can be used as a support for an inner cabinet shelf during shipping.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a corner brace which can be used as a fastener to secure a cabinet top in place.